Chat Sauvage
by Lecimal
Summary: Il regardait même plus sa page jusque là, il avait les yeux vaguement tournés vers moi. Je suis calme, écrasé, épuisé, et j'ai le souffle court. J'ai toujours ressenti un picotement dans la nuque, sous l'effet d'un gros gabarit, comme si c'était dangereux. Et comment ça pourrait ne pas l'être ?


Disclaimer_ : Les personnages cités sont tirés de Kingdom Heart et appartiennent à Square Enix._

Rate_ : M ! Ceci est un PWP_

Note_ : Je poste ce kadow aujourd'hui car c'est une jour précis (je pleure des larmes de sang, pour plus d'info lisez l'en-tête d'Entre Ciel et Terre C9), mais c'est à l'origine pour quelqu'un de particulier. C'est une histoire un peu compliquée dont je ne vous raconte que la fin : cet OS est destiné à _**BAKETENSHI**_ ! _

_Bake, en espérant que ça te plaira !_

**_Joyeux Akuroku Day !_**

Attenton : _Xover KH/Sex Pistols. D'après Ariani, qui l'a béta (hu hu hu, hu hu !) on comprend tout à fait même sans connaître. Moi, je me rends pas compte. Doooonc... Voilà. Soyez prévenus._

* * *

– Le Chat et le Serpent –

Je me traine à ses pieds. Je sais pourquoi je le fais, et il sait que je le sais. C'est un jeu pour lui. C'est vrai ce qu'on dit. Les chats jouent avec leur nourriture.

- Roxaaas…

- Je bosse.

Je me colle quand même contre son dos, je caresse quand même sa poitrine et je plonge quand même le nez dans son cou.

- Je bosse, Axel.

Et voilà. D'un geste vague de la main il me chasse, et je retourne m'asseoir sur son lit. Sans le quitter des yeux, sans même en cligner. Je suis un serpent, ça sert pas des masses mais je peux faire ça. Je le vois parfaitement, là, assis à son bureau : il bosse pas du tout. Au mieux, il gribouille des chiffres sur un cahier.

- Roxaaaaaas…

- Pas maintenant.

C'est ce qu'il dit. Et derrière, il m'allume tout ce qu'il peut avec ses plus puissantes décharges de phéromones.

Quand je l'ai rencontré, je me suis ouvertement foutu de sa gueule. Je le prenais pour un petit gabarit, _tout le monde_ le prenait pour un petit gabarit. Il est tout petit, et tout mince. Moi aussi, je suis très mince, mais je suis grand. Je ressemble à ce que je suis, un reptile poids moyen. Un serpent – gros serpent. Lui ? Il a l'air d'un chaton. Et c'est une panthère. Je sais ce qu'il se dit. Je vois son petit sourire. « _Tu fais moins le malin, hein ?_ »

Je fais moins le malin, c'est clair. Je sais pas comment il fait, peut-être que c'est un acharné, un gros bourrin, mais il me met totalement en chaleur, comme un poids plume.

C'est quelque chose que les humains ne peuvent pas comprendre. Parce qu'ils descendent directement des singes. Nous aussi, on est des humains, mais nos gênes ont été mélangés à ceux d'autres espèces, c'est ce qu'on appelle la race mêlée. Il doit exister cinq sous races (Chien, Chat, Ours, Reptile… Sirène ?) et parmi elles, trois gabarits : petit, moyen, gros. Globalement les gros gabarits font ce qu'ils veulent des petits, et les moyens – comme moi – sont au milieu du bordel. Être un poids lourd, ça veut dire entre autre être capable de susciter l'appétit sexuel de n'importe qui.

C'est ce que Roxas est en train de me faire.

- Roxas, viens…

Autrefois j'avais une fierté. J'étais arrogant et je m'amusais avec les poids plumes. (Mais ça, c'était avant.) J'ai donc rencontré Roxas et je me suis ouvertement foutu de sa gueule parce qu'il est ridiculement petit pour un gros gabarit. Maintenant je roule sur lit pour essayer de l'exciter. Je suis souple. Je suis un serpent. Je suis totalement sous son joug et, oui, j'ai envie de coucher avec lui. Il m'assomme avec son truc de poids lourd, tant et tant que j'ai même du mal à respirer. Pas la peine de vous faire un dessin de comment je me sens physiquement dans mes vêtements. J'ai du mal à m'empêcher de bouger. Couché en travers sur le lit, je m'enroule dans les draps, je défais tout. C'est plus ou moins une parade nuptiale, dommage qu'il soit un chat parce que je suis _vraiment_ souple.

- Roxaaas…

Mais c'est pas que ça. J'ai déjà été confronté à un gros gabarit qui voulait gouter du serpent. C'était dur, mais je lui ai fait savoir que j'étais pas intéressé. A ma manière. Je suis pas seulement souple. Non, c'est pas seulement parce qu'il me noie sous les pulsions sexuelles avec ses phéromones. En fait il me plait. Beaucoup.

- Roxychou ?

Ha ! Il tourne la tête, il me regarde – me déshabille des yeux – et. s'en retourne à son putain de gribouillis. Je le vois, régulièrement il frémit. C'est l'excitation. Je le _sais_. Je suis certain, je le suis_ à 101%_, que je lui plais aussi, autant qu'il me plait. De façon totalement due au hasard, lui et moi, on s'est trouvés. Je veux coucher avec lui, c'est entendu, mais pas seulement. En fait je veux faire l'amour avec lui. Et puis sortir avec lui. On est déjà à moitié ensemble. Avoir l'exclusivité d'un partenaire, c'est clair, comme évolution vers le couple. Je vais pas dire que je veux faire ma vie avec lui, mais dans ma tête, y a pas de « après Roxas ». Il y a quelques jours, alors qu'on était bourrés, je lui ai fait dire qu'il m'aimait – à la folie, je cite – et une fois sobre quand je suis revenu dessus, il a pas démenti. Enfin globalement, pas trop. Pas entièrement. Je sais pas trop pourquoi mais je soupçonne qu'il me croit pas, pas vraiment, quand moi, je lui dis que je l'aime. J'ai peut-être l'air glissant comme une couleuvre.

- Roxas, je… Hey, tu barbouilles même plus de façon crédible !

Il regardait même plus sa page jusque là, il avait les yeux vaguement tournés vers moi. Je suis calme, écrasé, épuisé, et j'ai le souffle court. J'ai toujours ressenti un picotement dans la nuque, sous l'effet d'un gros gabarit, comme si c'était dangereux. Et comment ça pourrait ne pas l'être ? Putain, j'adore ça. Il me fixe, maintenant, droit dans les yeux. Hey, moi aussi j'ai du sex appeal, blondinet. Je me lèche les lèvres de façon ostentatoire, il sourit.

Et enfin, _enfin_, il se lève de sa chaise. Je me redresse à son approche. Il se penche, je passe mes bras autour de son cou. Je ne sais pas lequel des deux embrasse l'autre mais putain que j'aime ça. Il s'allonge sur moi, ou c'est moi qui le tire, et puis je nous fais rouler jusqu'à me retrouver au dessus. Je sens ses mains dans mon dos glisser le long de ma colonne, ses doigts creuser mes reins, et moi, fébrile, je me frotte contre lui, je m'enroule, je serpente le long de son corps avec envie.

- Tu es têtu, il me dit.

Sa voix est plus grave que d'habitude – oui, il y a ça, aussi, il a une petite voix d'oiseau. C'est un chaton. _Chaton_. Je devrais l'appeler comme ça.

- C'est toi qui parle ? Je souffle.

Le bout de ma langue caresse ses lèvres, qui petit à petit s'étirent en un sourire. Mais au lieu de me les ouvrir, il part explorer mes flancs avec ses mains. J'aime quand on est collés l'un à l'autre comme ça. Je sens son cœur battre contre ma poitrine. Il décide alors d'attraper ma langue entre ses dents. Je m'appuie sur les coudes, de chaque côté de sa tête. Il attend. Moi aussi. Mais plus j'attends moins j'arrive à m'empêcher de gigoter contre lui. Alors je frôle sa joue des doigts. Je m'approche doucement, et doucement la prise de sa mâchoire se desserre. Quand nos lèvres se confondent enfin, sa langue joue avec la mienne. Je suis étonné qu'il me laisse faire, d'ordinaire il n'aime pas être sous moi. Il commence à bouger, un tout petit peu, avec moi. Je sens son parfum sur ma bouche alors qu'il l'investit avec la sienne, qu'il reprend lentement le contrôle. Il presse un peu plus fort à chaque mouvement. Je commence à sentir ses petits coups de dents désireux, et sans doute je lui en donne moi aussi. Il passe une main sous mon T-shirt, et moi je lui pince la hanche. Il sursaute.

- Hey !

Je lui lance un sourire malicieux. Je dois être masochiste, la seule chose dont j'ai envie là toute de suite c'est de faire l'amour passionnément avec lui, et je retarde encore tout.

- Tu crois que tu peux faire ce que tu veux avec moi, chéri ?

Je vois la métamorphose sur son visage, ça ne lui prend qu'une seconde. Même pas. Il me prend par les épaules, se redresse brusquement et me plaque contre le matelas. Il ne répond rien mais son message est clair, et je lui souris de plus belle. En ce qui me concerne, qui domine qui est très clair. Mais j'aime l'emmerder, j'aime le forcer à se réaffirmer à chaque fois. J'aime me bagarrer avec lui pour la place du dessus mais surtout, j'aime qu'il gagne. Et j'aime particulièrement que ce soit lui qui gagne parce que j'ai pas à faire exprès de perdre.

- Sale bête, il murmure en inspirant mon souffle.

Je me tortille pour passer une jambe sous lui, qu'il se retrouve entre, et attrape ses fesses à pleines mains, ondule doucement. Il retient un sourire avant de le mettre dans ma bouche. Tout en moi est électrisé. J'essaie de lutter, mais tout ce qu'il a pas en testostérone est parti dans ses phéromones. Au lieu de quelque chose d'agaçant, ce sont des « je t'aime » qui sortent de ma bouche. Je suis tellement excité que je lui arrache presque ses vêtements, et il fait pareil avec les miens.

Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.

Dès que son épaule est nue je la mordille, lui caresse mon torse et plante ses ongles dans mes hanches. Son odeur me rend fou. Ses coups de griffes me font mal, mais qu'est-ce que j'aime ça. Mes mains ont vite fait de passer sous son pantalon, sous son boxer, et alors il s'attaque à ma ceinture. Je me cambre, je me presse contre lui, et alors il se redresse, me soulève par la ceinture défaite et m'enlève d'un coup pantalon et sous-vêtement. Et puis, appuyé sur mon ventre, assis entre mes cuisses, il me regarde. Je sens ses yeux me toucher partout où ils se posent, j'aime tellement qu'il m'observe comme ça. Il se déplace et termine de me déshabiller, m'aide à déboutonner sa chemise et revient contre moi. Quand sa peau touche la mienne comme ça, j'ai l'impression de voir un feu d'artifice avec le sens tactile.

- Ton aura ressort, il me chuchote amoureusement.

J'ai des écailles sur le bras. Ça fait belle lurette que je me contrôle plus. J'en suis déjà essoufflé. A force de pousser son jean je finis par le faire glisser jusqu'à ses genoux, et alors il se tortille pour l'enlever complètement. Nous voilà enfin nus l'un contre l'autre. Je roule par-dessus lui et me retrouve allongé sur lui, embrassant son cou qu'il me dégage en inclinant la tête. Il a les mains baladeuses, et l'une d'elles va se promener le long de ma colonne, avance vers mes reins, vers mes fesses, avance encore… Je frissonne. C'est mignon cette façon qu'il a de toujours me pénétrer avec les doigts, d'abord un, puis deux, puis trois. J'aime quand il fait ça, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il continue. Il a de grands yeux bleus, quand on fait l'amour son regard devient doux comme une pluie de plumes. De mon côté, je glisse une main entre nos ventres et je fais pareil que lui. Il écarquille ses grands yeux, il s'y attendait pas. Je parviens à lui sourire. Il reste un moment sans bouger, puis reprend ses mouvements, alors je continue les miens. Je couvre son visage de baisers, il a fermé les yeux, il me tend ses lèvres distraitement. J'aime voir le plaisir dans son expression.

Roxas a objectivement une tête de poupée. On dirait que sa peau est de la porcelaine, il fait plus jeune que son âge. C'est terrible pour lui, je suppose. Personne ne le prend vraiment pour un poids lourd. Il faut en faire l'expérience. Une fois qu'il l'a eu marqué dans ma chair, je m'en suis souvenu même en y pensant pas.

Il finit par retirer ses doigts, par me regarder, avec un visage qui laisse rêveur. Son aura déborde aussi, je vois quelle panthère se cache dans son petit corps de poupée. Il ne dit rien, mais j'entends dans sa façon de respirer qu'il a envie de je fasse plus. Très sincèrement, je pensais qu'on allait se sauter dessus comme des bêtes. J'aime ça chez lui. Il joue avec moi, il joue les petites teignes, mais au fond, il est tout doux. Enfin c'est une teigne, faut pas se mentir. Mais voilà, on en est là. J'embrasse sa joue rapidement, sa bouche, puis plonge de nouveau dans son cou en suivant l'arrête de sa mâchoire. J'avance un peu mes jambes pour pouvoir me soulever de lui, je me redresse, et de ma main libre je commence à caresser son sexe, très lentement. Il soupire, bouche ouverte, ah ! J'en ai des frissons tout partout, le plaisir lui va si bien. Les sons qui sortent de sa gorge m'enchantent, si bien que j'avance une jambe assez pour pouvoir l'embrasser sans tomber sur lui. Je suis surpris qu'il me laisse le contrôle. Comment dire, surpris qu'il reste passif. Ses bras s'enroulent autour de mon cou, et ce baiser devient simplement de plus en plus passionné, jusqu'à ce qu'il se crispe contre moi, les lèvres ouvertes sur les miennes, dans un silence qui annonce un gémissement affreusement langoureux. Je sens toutes les étincelles qui papillonnent dans sa tête jusque dans ma poitrine, là, dans mon cœur. Sa peau vibre, je souris dans son cou. Je ne l'ai pas lâché, et dans ma main, je sens qu'il est partant pour un second round.

J'ai l'esprit embrumé, il pourrait faire de moi ce qu'il veut. Il attend un moment, le temps que je retire mes mains, puis se redresse aussi et se colle contre moi, caresse mon dos.

- Préservatif ? Il demande d'une voix innocente en voulant plutôt dire _Est-ce que l'un de nous deux va pénétrer l'autre aujourd'hui ?_

- Et comment.

On se penche ensemble. C'est lui qui est le plus proche de la table nuit, c'est lui qui tend le bras pour ouvrir le tiroir.

- Tu veux quoi, il me demande, fraise, banane, pêche ?

- Tu crois quand même pas je vais en plus te sucer ?

Il me sourit.

- Je crois que tu pourrais, j'en ai très envie…

Et voilà, il me ressert son numéro de charme de gros gabarit. Je m'affale un peu dans ses bras, avec un couinement d'une crédibilité à toute épreuve. Mais je suis un serpent têtu, et je secoue la tête. Un poids lourd, c'est dangereux, Roxas n'échappe pas à la règle. Pourtant il a des conceptions très différentes des autres. Très proches de celles des signes. Romantiques. Il m'a dit une fois qu'il me ferait jamais faire un truc dont j'ai pas envie à la base en provoquant mes chaleurs, et ça, dans la race mêlée, c'est… rare. Enfin encore une fois, moi je suis un gabarit intermédiaire, donc j'ai réussi à m'en sortir, mes les poids plumes c'est une autre affaire. Et pour la plupart c'est normal. Je trouvais que ça l'était jusqu'à le rencontrer. Maintenant…

- Et si toi, tu me suçais ? Je lui suggère avec beaucoup d'envie dans la voix.

- Et si je te prenais sur le champ ? Il souffle dans mon dos.

J'embrasse la base de son cou, je la mordille.

- Oh, _oui_…

Je sens son sourire quand il me demande :

- Tu veux quelle position ?

- J'en sais rien et je m'en fous, je réponds en l'allongeant fiévreusement.

Il attend que je me couche sur lui pour me plaquer à sa place, se caler entre mes jambes.

- Puisque tu t'en fous…

Il m'offre un sourire et le voir déballer lentement le préservatif, puis l'enfiler avec application, ça m'excite tellement, j'en griffe le matelas. Il m'attrape par les reins et surélève mes fesses, s'approche à genoux.

- Tu veux du lubrifiant ?

- Putain, non, viens !

Il y a un morceau de rire qui lui échappe.

- Quand je pense que j'ai laissé mon devoir de math pour-

- Roxas, bordel !

Il rit franchement, cette fois. Les chats jouent avec leur nourriture. Il se penche en avant en regardant ce qu'il fait, puis lève les yeux vers moi, me sourit. Je le sens juste contre moi, prêt à me pénétrer, et c'est ce qu'il fait, doucement, soigneusement. J'inspire en même temps, je reste détendu. Il prend son temps avant de bouger, chose qui me frustre, et d'ailleurs je suis certain qu'il le fait exprès. J'enroule mes jambes à sa taille et vais et viens de moi-même. Il attrape mes jambes et donne un petit coup de rein. Puis un autre, plus ample, puis encore un autre. Puis il avance sur moi, attrape mon épaule et la tire. Je me redresse et _oh_… Mes bras entourent ses épaules et maintenant, c'est moi qui soupire, ou plutôt c'est nous. Je sens quelque part le serpent s'enrouler autour du chat. Il me griffe le bas de dos en me tenant fermement. Et moi je perds de nouveau la tête. Plus Roxas s'enfonce en moi et plus j'ai l'impression que le monde fond. J'accompagne ses mouvements, j'entends sa voix se mêler avec la mienne et ça c'est plus qu'excitant, c'est _obsédant_.

Je prends son visage dans les mains, et je le regarde. Oh, dieu que le plaisir lui va bien. Je lui souffle que je l'aime, au détour de gémissements éperdus, et il me fait taire avec un baiser mordant, langoureux et rempli de plaisir. Il me tire contre lui, me serre plus fort, et je sens sa peau brûlante vibrer contre la mienne. Il y a ce son, au loin, comme des cymbales, je sais que c'est moi, c'est mon aura. Je m'enroule autour de lui, je me presse, je suis à bout de souffle, à bout de tout et _oh_…

_Oh_…

_Oh mon dieu._

_- Roxas._

- _Axel._

J'aime quand nos deux voix ont ce quelque chose de rauque et extatique, quand je ne sais plus laquelle est la mienne et laquelle est la sienne. On reste encore un peu comme ça, puis je me lève, tout doucement. Je pince les lèvres, je claudique un peu, mais je lui tends la main.

- Douche ?

- Ce prince, il me répond avec un ton encore dans le flou.

Une fois lavés, on se recouche, nus l'un contre l'autre, juste comme j'aime. J'ai la tête posée sur mon coude replié. L'autre bras entoure Roxas par la taille. Son dos est collé contre ma poitrine, et j'y sens son cœur battre avec le mien.

- Roxas ?

- Hum ?

Je devine qu'il a les yeux fermés. J'aime être un serpent.

- Tu es quel genre de félin ?

- Panthère.

- Mais précisément ?

- Huum… Panthère de Floride. Puma. Et toi ?

- Un serpent à sonnette.

- Oh. Un venimeux. Sans blague.

Je pouffe. Un petit silence passe, le temps que je trouve une manière d'aborder le sujet.

- Rox' ?

- Axel ?

- Tu as couché avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi, récemment ?

Il met du temps à répondre. Soit il voit où je veux en venir, soit il voit où je veux en venir et oui, il a couché avec d'autres que moi.

- Non. Pas depuis qu'on se connait.

- Ça va faire quatre mois.

Il hoche la tête.

- C'est long, quatre mois, j'insiste.

- Moui. Et… toi ?

Je me mords les lèvres.

- Moi non plus.

Un ange passe.

- Doooonc, je reprends maladroitement, tu es le partenaire dont j'ai l'exclusivité, et réciproquement.

- On dirait.

Je sens ses battements de cœur, ils se sont accélérés. J'ai un peu de mal à enchainer. Sans doute pense-t-il que je mets trop de temps car il poursuit :

- Tu as quelque chose à me demander ?

- J'aimerais qu'on devienne un couple.

- Ah oui ? Mais j'entends pas de question, moi.

- Tu m'aimes ?

Il hoche la tête. Il sourit – je le sens – et son cœur s'emballe.

- Et toi, il me retourne, tu m'aimes ?

- Oui.

Je ferme les yeux, bêtement heureux.

- Axel ?

- Oui ?

Il entrelace avec mes doigts ceux de sa main qui est par-dessus la mienne, sur son ventre.

- Tu veux former une paire avec moi ?

- Oui.

Une paire. Drôle de terminologie. Tout ça a un petit côté de demande en mariage qui me plait bizarrement. Il soupire, son cœur bat toujours à cent à l'heure.

- Une paire, c'est bien un couple ? Je vérifie.

- Ouip.

- Alors oui.

Il gesticule, se tourne vers moi, passe un bras autour de moi dans un reflet de ma propre position.

- Je suis heureux, Axel, que tu ais été le seul poids moyen assez arrogant pour te foutre ouvertement de moi.

- C'est ça qui ta plu chez moi ?

- …Si on veut.

Pas trop convaincu. Hum…

- Moi, je suis heureux que tu ais été ce gros gabarie ridiculement petit, avec un visage d'ange.

Il sourit, il ferme les yeux.

Demain, je commence à lui parler de vivre ensemble.

* * *

_Joyeux Akuroku Day 2013 !_


End file.
